Do Not Walk Gently Into The Night
by phinstrael
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Harry hat sein Leben satt und schreibt einen Abschiedsbrief... an Voldemort. Dieser hat jedoch nicht die Absicht ihn sterben zu lassen. Was geschieht danach? HP/LV


ÜBERSETZUNG

**Do Not Walk Gently Into The Night**

**Originalautor:**Tiro

**Link zum Original:**.www . fanfiction . net/s/5071037/1/Do_Not_Walk_Gently_Into_The_Night

**Pairing: **LV/HP

**Warnungen: **_Slash / schwacher Kindesmissbrauch / Seelischer Missbrauch / Dumbledore-bashing / Gryffindor-bashing / Light-bashing / __**'**__Guter__**'**__ Dunkler Lord / __**'**__nette__**'**__ Todesser / falsche Prophezeiung und so weiter. _

**Disclaimer:**Weder Harry Potter noch diese Geschichte gehören mir. Ich übersetze sie (mit Erlaubnis der Autorin) lediglich.

**Zusammenfassung:**Harry hat sein Leben satt und schreibt einen Abschiedsbrief... an Voldemort. Dieser hat jedoch nicht die Absicht ihn sterben zu lassen. Was geschieht danach?

A/N: Das ist die erste LV/HP FF die ich auf englisch gelesen hatte und obwohl einige Klischees hier aufeinandertreffen ist es dennoch eine meiner Lieblingsgeschichten. Tiro selbst ist eine ausgezeichnete Autorin und hat einige Schmuckstücke geschrieben die ich bis heute immer wieder gerne lese.

Ist nun auch gebetat. Vielen lieben dank an Jary

* * *

Voldemort blinzelte. Die Schneeweiße Eule starrte ihn nur weiterhin mit ausgestrecktem Fuß, an dem ein Brief befestigt war, an. Der Mann blinzelte ein weiteres Mal. Die Eule heulte warnend und schüttelte den Fuß. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre der Dunkle Lord von dieser Eule wohl ziemlich schnell getötet worden.

Der Mann riss sich zusammen und nahm den angebotenen Brief. Erst dann setzte sich die Eule gemütlich hin und betrachtete ihn ohne den Killerblick in ihren großen Augen. Voldemort überlegte, für eine Weile versuchte er den mörderischen Blick, den ihm die Eule noch Momente zuvor zuwarf abzuschütteln, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hedwig. Sie sah ihn bloß an als wäre er Dumm und er fühlte dann wie sein Zauberstab ein wenig wankte. Eine Eule... stellte sich gerade gegen ihn. Und er selbst?

Nach einigen Gedankten... gab er nach.

„Okay", sagte er, verblüfft über die Dreistigkeit, mehr zu sich selbst als zu der Eule, und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg. „ist das dringend?"

Er schüttelte den Brief um ihr begreiflich zu machen wovon er sprach. Zu seiner Überraschung nickte die Eule. Er warf ihr einen sonderlichen Blick zu bevor er ein 'Potter's verdammte Eule' murmelte und den Brief aufriss.

_Lieber... Voldemort? Ich denke nicht dass du es schätzen würdest Tom oder Mr. Riddle genannt zu werden also bleiben wir bei Voldemort._

_Es ist merkwürdig dass der Einzige, dem ich genug vertraue ihm alle meine Geheimnisse zu erzählen, du sein würdest. Ich meine, du bist vermeintlich mein größter Feind. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben einen Brief geschrieben, außer die Höflichen an meine Freunde, also verzeih mir bitte wenn du es schwer findest meinen Gedanken zu folgen – oder in diesem Fall meinen Worten. Ich vermute ich bin ein Hoffnungsloser Fall. _

'Wie wahr', dachte Voldemort.

_Der Grund warum ich schreibe ist dass ich das Alles satt habe. Du nicht? Unbedeutende Kämpfe kämpfen, jemanden töten den du nicht kennst, und jemanden bekämpfen gegen den man eigentlich niemals kämpfen wollte? Ich habe es mir nicht gewünscht gegen dich zu kämpfen; Ich habe es mir nicht gewünscht der Held der Lichtseite zu sein. Ich habe mir nie etwas gewünscht außer den Tod._

Ja, Tod. Aber bevor ich tiefer darin abtauche würde ich dir gerne von meinem Leben erzählen. Ich möchte dass jemand die Wahrheit erfährt, nicht die Lügen die Dumbledore jedem erzählte.

Ich wuchs auf bei meinen Muggle Verwandten, den Dursleys. So viel wissen du, und jeder andere auch. Was du aber nicht weißt, ist was in diesen Jahren geschah.

Voldemort musste zugeben dass er mehr als Verwirrt war. Warum hat ausgerechnet Harry Potter ihm einen Brief geschrieben, um mit ihm über sein Leben zu sprechen? Nichtsdestotrotz las der Mann neugierig, wenn auch widerwillig, weiter.

_Mein Onkel, Vernon, ist ein Mann vieler Launen. Eigentlich sagt man, jemand sei ein Mann vieler Worte (oder wenige wenn du willst), aber mein Onkel besteht nur aus Launen, nicht Worten. Zumindest was mich betrifft. Aber zurück zum Thema. Die Launen die er mir gegenüber zeigte waren Zorn und Abscheu. Er sah mich als etwas widerliches, etwas das es nicht Wert war zu Leben. Ich war eine Krankheit, eine Plage und ich war eine Missgeburt die es verdiente zu sterben. Wenn er mir damit helfen würde, fasste er mich nicht an. Keiner von den Beiden tat es. So kam es auch dass ich ziemlich ängstlich war als ich nach Hogwarts ging. Ich hasste es berührt zu werden, tue es immer noch. Die wenigen Male die mein Onkel mich anfasste, war um mich entweder zu schlagen oder mich zurück in mein 'Zimmer', dem Besenschrank, zu schmeißen. Natürlich niemals zu fest, er durfte keine blauen Flecken hinterlassen. Für jede weitere Berührung wurde ich verstörter._

Dudley, mein Cousin, benutzte mich für eine Weile als Boxsack. Dann wurde ich zu schnell für diesen fetten menschlichen Wal, und er suchte sich jemand anderen den er schlagen konnte.

'Fetter menschlicher Wal?' Voldemort sah für einen Moment auf, stellte es sich vor und schüttelte sich. Nein, er las besser weiter wenn er bei Verstand bleiben wollte.

_Meine Tante, die Schwester meiner Mutter... sie hat mich eigentlich niemals berührt. Sie __starrt mich nur so an als wäre ich nicht da oder dass ich nicht mehr, als ein Schmutzfleck auf ihrem perfekten Boden, wäre. Für sie, war ich nicht mehr als eine Last. Ich weiß dass, wenn sie es könnte, würde sie mich raus werfen. Sie musste es Dumbledore versprechen, aber ich weiß, sobald ich siebzehn geworden wäre, hätte sie mich eine Minute nach Mitternacht, oder besser eine Sekunde, rausgeschmissen. Sie ist einfach so, das ist alles. Sie hasste meine Mutter, sie hasste meinen Vater, sie hasste alles was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Magie zu tun hatte und plötzlich wurde ich vor ihre Tür gesetzt. Natürlich war sie mehr als nur Zornig. Aber das gab ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht so mit mir umzugehen._

Mein Leben war kein einfacher Weg, aber ich hatte es nicht so schlimm wie du. Ja, ich kenne deine Vergangenheit. Nicht durch Dumbledore's Augen, sondern deinen eigenen. Ich habe deine Vergangenheit in deinen Träumen gesehen. Frag mich nicht wie deine Träume in meinem Kopf endete; so ist das Leben. Man weiß nie was man erwarten kann.

Voldemort gluckst leicht. In diesem Punkt hatte das Balg recht.

_In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich nur zwei Erwachsenen vertraut. Nun gut, ich vermute man kann sagen es waren drei... Da war Sirius Black, mein Pate und Remus Lupin, mein ehrenamtlicher Pate. Der Dritte... Den sollte ich nicht erwähnen falls dieser Brief irgendjemand anderen als dich erreicht. Ich liebte jeden einzelnen der drei wie meinen eigenen Vater und ihre Berührungen waren die einzigen die ich erlaubte. Was so viel heißt dass ich es vor meinem dritten Schuljahr, in dem Remus kam und Sirius aus dem Gefängnis ausbrach, niemanden erlaubte. Was ich sagen kann, ist dass ich den dritten im Sommer zwischen dem dritten und vierten Jahr kennen lernte. Ich wünschte ich könnte seinen Namen sagen sodass du ihn nicht verletzt aber ich weiß dass er dich bald aufsuchen werden wird. Er ist klug genug das zu realisieren._

Sirius ist, wie du weißt, tot und Remus am fallen. Er wird den Werwölfen bald beitreten, ich weiß es. Jeder scheint es zu wissen und versuchte ihn nach Sirius tot zu finden. Er war klug genug sich zu verstecken. Du fragst dich vielleicht wieso er zu den Werwölfen geht? Weil er weiß was für ein Monster Dumbledore ist. Er weiß was das Licht ist. Und nun tut er endlich dass, nachdem sich sein Herz schon so lange sehnte; das Licht zu verraten. Wenn du ihm jemals begegnest, hoffe ich, dass du ihn nicht zu schlecht behandelst; er ist wirklich gut in den Dunklen Künsten und liebt Geschichte. Eigentlich, empfehle ich das sogar; er ist kein großer Kämpfer. Und was den dritten anbelangt... er ist zu weit weg. Er möchte bei mir sein, mich mit zu ihm nehmen, aber er kann es sich nicht leisten vom Orden wegzulaufen. Er hat nicht genug Kontakte dafür.

Aber nun zurück (Ich mag es sehr vom Thema abzuweichen, doch nun ist keine Zeit dafür); Ich glaube mein Herz hat sich auch danach gesehnt; sie alle zu verraten. Ich war von Anfang an nicht auf ihrer Seite. Ich war auf keiner. Ich wollte nur in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Aber der einzige Weg auf dem ich allein gelassen werden kann ist der Tod. Und nun sind wir zurück bei diesem Thema. Das erste Mal dass ich mir wünschte zu sterben war, als ich sechs Jahre alt war. Ich gebe zu, ich wusste damals noch nicht so Recht was es bedeutete aber ich hörte wie meine Tante und mein Onkel sich über jemanden unterhielten der starb. Ich habe es später in einem Buch nachgeschlagen und wünschte mir ich würde auch sterben. Wenn du tot bist, belästigt dich niemand. Niemand sagt dir wie du sein sollst, oder was du zu tun hast. Du musst gar nichts sein. Es klang fantastisch; es klingt immer noch fantastisch.

_Über die Jahre war es mein einziger Wunsch gewesen. Sterben, schnell und schmerzlos. Wie alte Menschen im Schlaf dahinscheiden. Genau das will ich, mein einziges Problem dabei ist, ich will es jetzt. Wenn das hier, meine persönliche Hölle, das einzige ist was mir das Leben zu bieten hat, warum soll ich dann weitermachen?_

Deshalb schreibe ich dir. Sobald Hedwig dich erreicht hat werde ich wahrscheinlich schon halbtot oder besser, tot sein. Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht Übel dass ich ihr gesagt habe sie soll bei dir bleiben; sie ist eine gute Eule und kann jeden finden den sie will. Beweis; sie fand dich, nicht wahr? Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der Schutzzauber die du aktiv hast; sie neigt dazu Zauber und Regeln der Zaubererwelt zu ignorieren (eigentlich ist sie ein wenig wie ich).

Lebe wohl,

Harry Potter

Voldemort ließ den Brief fallen und richtete seinen Blick auf die Eule die ihn anheulte und mit irgendwie bittenden Augen anstarrte. Er stand auf und rannte zur Tür hinaus.

Als er bei seinem Apparitionspunkt ankam, realisierte er, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wohin er eigentlich musste. Harry hatte keine Andeutung auf seinen Wohnort hinterlassen. Wissend, sollte der Jugendliche nicht von Schutzzaubern beschützt werden, dass er ihn im ganzen Land finden konnte, streckte er seine Magie nach ihm aus. Aber es dauerte. Kostbare Zeit. Er schloss seine Augen, schob sämtliche Gedanken beiseite. Er brauchte Konzentration.

Nach langen Minuten, es fühlte sich an wie zehn Jahre, _zu lange, viel zu lange_, schnappten Voldemort's Augen auf.

Surrey.

Ligusterweg.

Nummer 4.

_Harry._

Er Disapparierte.

…

Als der Dunkle Lord ankam, konnte er weder Mitglieder des Ordens spüren, noch waren irgendwelche Schutzzauber vorhanden. Er sprengte die Tür auf und rannte hinein. Ein fetter Mann trat in sein Blickfeld, das Gesicht erst rot und dann lila vor Wut, als er ihn entdeckte. _Ein Mann vieler Launen_, erinnerte sich der Dunkle Lord an Harry's Worte. Vernon öffnete den Mund doch Voldemort schoss einen Todesfluch auf ihn ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, und hörte dann zwei Schreie aus dem Wohnzimmer als der schwere Körper zu Boden fiel. Er setzte den Raum in Brand, wieder ohne darüber nachzudenken, und rannte die Stufen hoch in Richtung der schwachen Magischen Signatur. Als er beim Badezimmer ankam, warf er die Tür auf.

Harry lag am Boden, die Rasierklinge lag in der Nähe seiner Hand. Blut floss langsam aus seinen Handgelenken, welche mit mehr Kraft als nötig mehrmals aufgeschnitten wurden. Voldemort kniete sich eilig hin und begann ihn zu heilen, ohne zu wissen warum. Sein Feind lag zu seinen Füßen, beinahe tot, und er heilte ihn?

Warte...

Nein. Harry war niemals wirklich sein Feind gewesen. Das war immer Dumbledore. Dieses Kind war niemals ein echter Gegner gewesen, nur ein Kämpfer den er unglücklicherweise aus dem Weg räumen musste.

Er hob Harry ohne Probleme in seine Arme und ging in aller Ruhe zu dem Raum der so aussah als gehörte er Harry. Die Flammen begannen von dem Haus Besitz zu ergreifen, aber Voldemort war nicht besorgt darüber. Er sah sich um und beschwor alles dass Magie in sich trug zu sich. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Gegenstände begannen sich selbst in einen Koffer zu packen während er den dünnen Körper an seinen eigenen drückte. Harry blinzelte schläfrig, der Blutverlust hatte ihn sehr geschwächt. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Voldemort's Schulter und der Dunkle Lord fand, dass er das Gefühl jemanden so nahe bei sich zu haben mochte. Oder besser gesagt, den Jugendlichen so nahe bei sich zu haben.

Der Koffer war fertig gepackt und er hörte knallende Geräusche von draußen. Vielleicht Auroren? Oder Dumbledore's törichter Orden? Egal. Sie kamen zu spät.

Er schnappte sich den Koffer und apparierte weg.

…

Harry wachte mit einem Gefühl von Wärme und Sicherheit auf. Er hatte sich noch nie zu vor so gefühlt, deshalb ließ er seine Augen geschlossen, hoffend dieser Traum würde niemals enden. Eine starke Hand strich ihm übers Haar und er mochte es sehr. Hermine hatte einmal Versucht sein Haar zu berühren, aber er war zusammengezuckt und trat zurück, und sie war darüber verärgert gewesen. Sie und Ron würden ihm heutzutage in der Schule nur Seitenblicke zuwerfen, nur um dann zum perfektem Gryffindorpaar zurückzukehren. Harry fühlte sich nie dazu gehörig, doch von diesen Beiden verlassen zu werden war hart. Er fühlte sich einsamer als je zuvor.

Nun aber, fühlte er sich gut, und die Hand die ihn streichelte war warm auf seiner Kopfhaut. Er hatte noch nie zuvor so viel Geborgenheit gespürt und seine Berührungsangst flog aus dem Fenster. Und als die warme Hand sich von ihm entfernte konnte er das kurze wimmern nicht stoppen.

Ein Glucksen neben ihm ließ ihn seine Augen öffnen. Er sah direkt zu Voldemort. Der Mann kehrte zurück zu der Aufgabe sein Haar zu streicheln und Harry schloss seine Augen wieder. Er war zu Müde um darüber überrascht zu sein, dass er ohne Probleme sehen konnte, ohne Zweifel die Arbeit eines der erfahrenen Heiler Voldemort's. Er war sogar zu müde um sich über die Tatsache zu scheren, dass er in der Gewalt seines sogenannten Feindes war. Das hier, war Glückseligkeit, und er würde es nicht aufgeben. Sollte Voldemort ihn töten wollen – gut. Solange er es auch tat würde Harry sich nicht beschweren.

„So einfach zu erfreuen", murmelte der Mann und holte den Jugendlichen aus seinen Gedanken. „Guten Morgen, Harry."

„Guten Morgen", antwortete er ihm und öffnete seine Augen. Es war unhöflich jemanden der mit einem sprach nicht anzusehen. „Wo bin ich?"

„Bei mir zuhause", antwortete Voldemort. „Du hast für gute Zwei Tage geschlafen, solltest jetzt aber wieder in Ordnung sein. Deine Handgelenke allerdings, werden einige grausige Narben davontragen."

Harry hob seine Handgelenke und sah die Bandagen.

„Warum hast du mich gerettet?", fragte Harry.

„Das fragst du mich?", antwortete ihm Voldemort. „Das wird dir nicht helfen weil ich selbst keine Ahnung habe wieso."

Der Dunkle Lord stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen, stoppte demzufolge mit dem Liebkosen und Harry sah in sein Gesicht. Der Mann war ziemlich attraktiv mit seinen zerzausten, kurzen Haaren, beinahe weißer Haut und dünnem Körper. Sogar die Roten Augen waren in Ordnung. Harry bewegte sich etwas, sodass er an seiner Seite lag und legte dann langsam eine Hand auf die Brust des Mannes.  
Voldemort's Herz schlug gleichmäßig unter seiner Hand und legte sich dann so hin, dass er sein Ohr an seine Brust pressen konnte. Voldemort sah ziemlich amüsiert aus, bewegte sich aber nicht weg. Stattdessen widmete er sich wieder der Aufgabe durch sein Haar zu streicheln. Harry kuschelte sich noch enger an den Mann und fiel zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in einen friedlichen Schlaf.

…

Harry wurde schon nach ein paar Tagen aus seiner Bettruhe entlassen und Voldemort gab ihm eine Führung durch sein Haus. Es gab ein paar Augenblicke in denen der Jugendliche nicht aus dem Zimmer durfte und dass war wenn Todesser zu einer Versammlung kamen oder wann immer Voldemort wichtige Gäste empfing. Der Dunkle Lord wollte keinen wissen lassen dass er Harry Potter in seinem Haus hatte.

Harry fand es in Ordnung; Voldemort brachte ihm stattdessen eine Menge an interessanten Büchern, mit denen er sich beschäftigen konnte. Er begann viele Dinge über die Zaubererwelt neu kennen zu lernen und war fasziniert von den magischen Kinderbüchern. Voldemort lachte über sein Interesse, brachte ihm aber immer wieder mehr. Woher, wusste Harry nicht. Er vermutete dass sie nicht aus seiner Bibliothek stammten denn er konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, Voldemort diese Art von Büchern lesen zu sehen.

Eines Tages lag er bäuchlings auf seinem Bett und las ein Buch über Walter Wymer, welcher den Zauberstab seines Vaters verloren hatte und nun durch eine Reihe verschiedener Aufgaben musste um ihn zurück zu bekommen. Es war eine wirklich alberne Geschichte, aber Harry liebte sie trotzdem. Die Tür öffnete sich und Voldemort betrat das Zimmer. Dieses Mal eingehüllt von Blut. Harry's Augen weiteten sich als der Mann die Türe schloss und sich zittrig in einen weichen Ohrensessel setzte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er als er aufstand und sich zu ihm auf die Lehne setzte.

„Bin mit Albus zusammengestoßen.", meinte Voldemort während er das blutgetränkte Material vorsichtig von seinen Wunden zog. Er zuckte leicht als Harry begann ihm zu helfen. Er sah erschrocken zu dem Jungen doch Harry bemerkte es nicht.  
„Danke."

„Was hat er getan?", fragte Harry. Er hat sich bis jetzt nie so wirklich darum gekümmert heraus zu finden was in der Welt draußen vor sich ging, nun da ihr 'Held' verschwunden war. Es waren zirka drei Wochen vergangen seitdem er mit dem Dunklen Lord lebte und soweit hatte er den Rest der Welt komplett vergessen.

„Oh, das Übliche plus ein wenig mehr. Er beschuldigte mich dich entführt und deine nette und freundlich Familie getötet zu haben. An dieser Stelle hatte ich einen Lachanfall, das ist der Grund warum er eine Chance hatte mich zu treffen."

„Einen Lachanfall?", fragte Harry und eine Augenbraue hob sich in Unglaube. „Ich dachte immer du seist auf der Hut?"

„Ich konnte nicht anders!" meinte der Mann und warf seine Arme in die Luft. „Die Art und Weiße wie er es sagte brachte mich einfach zum lachen! 'Nette und Freundliche Familie'; Hah!"

Der Grünäugige Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Du bist unmöglich."

„Was?"

Harry lachte sanft. Voldemort mochte es den Jungen lachen zu sehen und schob seine Hand in Harry's schwarzes Haar. Dieser sah ihn an und lehnte sich in die Berührung.

„So einfach zu erfreuen.", murmelte Voldemort wie so oft.

„Ich mochte es vorher nie berührt zu werden, aber mit dir... mit dir ist es in Ordnung. Es wird besser."

Der Dunkle Lord zog den Jugendlichen sanft zu sich bis Harry's Kopf auf seiner Schulter landete. Voldemort sah es als eine Chance Harry genauer zu betrachten.

Nun, der Großteil seines Körpers war unter den dunkelblauen Roben die er trug, versteckt aber sein Körper schien durch die Nährtränke nötige Kilos gewonnen zu haben und er war ein Stück gewachsen. Seine Haut war noch genauso blass wie zuvor da er das Haus, seit seiner Ankunft noch kein einziges Mal verlassen hatte. Voldemort schwor dass er den Jugendlich bald nach draußen bringen würde; es war schließlich Sommer.

Er massierte Harry's Kopf ein wenig, kaum merkend dass sich seine Wunde langsam schloss. Er spürte wie ihn etwas von innen heraus wärmte, achtete aber nicht weiter darauf. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl von Harry's zerzaustem Haar das ihn am Hals kitzelte und den warmen Atem gegen sein Schlüsselbein. Keiner der Beiden bemerkte wie ihre Hände sich wie automatisch ineinander verhakten.

Als Voldemort Harry's Kopf zu sich drehte um ihn zu küssen, protestierte der Junge nicht. Ihre Münder bewegten sich zärtlich aneinander und Harry's Augen schlossen sich. Er hob seine Hand und legte sie zögernd in das Haar des Dunklen Lord's, streichelte es in einer beruhigenden Bewegung; der Mann stöhnte durch die sanfte Berührung und seine Kopfschmerzen machten sich wieder bemerkbar. Aber er stoppte den Kuss nicht; beendete ihn stattdessen langsam und sie trennten sich schließlich. Harry öffnete seine Augen und drückte Voldemort's Hand fester.

„Ist es das was du willst?", flüsterte Voldemort.

Der grünäugige Junge lehnte sich näher.

„Das ist alles was ich will.", bestätigte Harry, seine Stimme sanft und genauso leise wie die des Dunklen Lords. Voldemort lächelte und zog ihn erneut zu sich.

…

Harry steckte seinen Kopf durch die Türe und sah den Gang entlang. Von unten konnte er die Stimmen der Todesser hören, und sah zurück zu Voldemort.

„Sie sind immer noch hier", meckerte er.

Der Mann gluckste über das quengeln seines Geliebten. Es war eine Woche her seitdem sie sich das erste Mal küssten und Harry war immer noch nicht außer Haus gewesen. An diesem Tag war das Wetter schön und der Mann war entschlossen seinen Geliebten mit nach draußen zu nehmen.

„Dann werden wir einen einfachen Verschleierungszauber auf dich legen, Liebling", erwiderte Voldemort, auf den Jungen zu schreitend. „Darf ich?"

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab an Harry's Kopf und dieser nickte. Der Dunkle Lord murmelte ein paar Worte, besah sich sein Werk und murmelte dann noch mehr Worte. Dann trat er zurück und nickte. Harry blinzelte; er fühlte sich nicht wirklich anders. Voldemort deutete auf einen Spiegel und Harry ging darauf zu. Er konnte nicht anders als sein Spiegelbild an starren.

Sein Haar war blutrot und schwarz, seine Haut blass aber seine Narbe war nicht zu sehen und seine Augen glänzten in einem helleren Smaragd. Auch wenn es nur kleine Veränderungen waren würde niemand darauf kommen es wäre Harry Potter. Er besah sich und sagte: „Ich mag es."

„Das war der Punkt.", antwortete Voldemort ihm und strich eine Strähne aus Harry's Gesicht.

„Bist du bereit?"

„Wie wirst du mich nennen?"

Der Dunkle Lord sah runter auf Harry, welcher immer noch weggedreht sein neues Aussehen begutachtete.

„Viridis?" schlug er vor.

„Was bedeutet es?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Es ist lateinisch und bedeutet Grün", erzählte Voldemort und sah seinen Geliebten an. „Ein genauso schönes Grün wie deine Augen."

Harry schoss das Blut in den Kopf, sagte aber: „Klingt gut."

„Kein Grund verlegen zu sein. Ich sage nur die Wahrheit, mein Viridis."

Der Junge ließ sich von Voldemort in die Arme ziehen und entspannte sich. Der Dunkle Lord platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Wange und fragte: „Sollen wir dann?"

Harry, nun Viridis, nickte und sie verließen das Zimmer.

…

Viele der Todesser starrten, als Voldemort mit dem Jugendlichen die Stufen runterkam. Während der Dunkle Lord in grünen Roben gekleidet war, hatte der Junge nur schwarze Hosen und ein einfaches rotes Hemd an. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er Barfuß aber Voldemort schien es nicht zu kümmern. Der Junge rannte voraus zur Tür und der Dunkle Lord rief ihm hinterher: „Sei vorsichtig, Liebling, oder du wirst hinfallen."

Die Münder der Todesser fielen auf; ihr Lord hatte einen Geliebten?

„Werd ich nicht!", rief der Junge zurück. „Meine Füße werden mich nicht fallen lassen."

„Ich glaube solange hier drin zu sein hatte dir nicht gut getan.", merkte Voldemort an. „Erinnere mich daran dich öfters mit nach draußen zu nehmen."

„Gerne.", antwortete der rot-schwarzhaarige Junge bevor er, gefolgt von dem Älteren, glucksend über den Eifer seines Geliebten, durch die Tür schlüpfte.

Viridis wirbelte draußen herum, Arme ausgestreckt und ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Voldemort sah seinen Geliebten mit sanftem Blick an und wusste dass er von nun an so oft wie möglich mit ihm nach draußen gehen würde. Mit einem erschrockenem Aufschrei von Voldemort, fielen die Beiden zu Boden, als Viridis sich plötzlich zum Dunklen Lord drehte und auf ihn zu rannte.

„Was machst du da?", wunderte sich Voldemort lachend.

Viridis erwiderte nichts; stattdessen presste er seine Lippen gegen die des Mannes und Voldemort küsste zufrieden zurück. Er schlang seine Arme um den Jugendlichen, drückte seine Hüfte gegen Viridis'. Der unterbrach den Kuss und stöhnte. Er stieß seine Hüften runter bevor er sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf den Mann setzte und ihn wieder Küsste.

Voldemort richtete sich auf und küsste Viridis' Hals, saugte an der blassen Haut. Viridis lächelte. Der Rest der Welt war ihnen für diesen Moment Egal; alles was sie sehen konnten war der jeweils andere.

…

„Was sollen wir tun, Albus?", fragte McGonagall, ihre Augen waren voll ehrlicher Sorge, „Was wenn Potter immer noch am Leben ist?"

„Das wäre Grausam", teilte Dumbledore, sein Gesicht voll gespielter schwerer Sorge, mit. Jeder einzelne von ihnen, oder _fast_jeder einzelne, fiel darauf hinein. „Wenn der Arme Harry wirklich noch lebt, muss ich leider sagen, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr bei Verstand sein wird."

Die Mitglieder des Ordens nickten niedergeschlagen, Ginny schniefte. Ihr Held war verschwunden; der Mann den sie heiraten würde war weg! Einige von ihnen vergossen Tränen; die Person die sie alle retten würde war weg! McGonagall war beinahe am weinen; ein Kind ihres Hauses war weg! Dumbledore knurrte innerlich: die Person die er für seine eigene Macht und Ruhm benutzen wollte war _weg_!

Niemand bemerkte die Person die sich aus dem Raum schlich.

Bill Weasley schloss die Küchentür, wo sie sich am Grimmauldplatz versammelten, und knurrte beinahe. Er hasste diesen verdammten großväterlichen besorgten Blick auf Albus Dumbledore's Gesicht. Es ließ ihn schlecht werden.

Er ging aus dem Haus, achtete dabei darauf Mrs Black nicht zu alarmieren und apparierte davon. Als er wieder in seiner Wohnung in London landete zog er einen Zwei-Weg-Spiegel aus seiner Tasche. Er aktivierte ihn und wartete. Keine Antwort. Er war drauf und dran sich seine Haare auszureißen; ein Monat! Es war bereits ein Monat vergangen!

„Verdammt... wo zur Hölle bist du, mein Kleiner?"

…

„Übrigens, wo sind meine alten Sachen?"

Voldemort sah zu Viridis auf und blinzelte. Er hatte das wohl vergessen. Offenbar genauso wie Viridis.

„Ich glaube ich stellte sie in meinen Schrank", sagte der Dunkle Lord, Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, „Überprüfe es da. Wenn nicht, komm zurück."

Viridis nickte und schloss die Tür. Er rannte zurück zu dem Raum, grüßte auf dem Weg eine genauso fröhliche Bellatrix Lestrange, als er beinahe in sie lief. Sie mochte ein wenig verrückt sein aber als die Spannung zwischen den Beiden erst mal gebrochen war (Viridis wurde den Todessern vorgestellt nachdem sie ihn mit Voldemort nach draußen gehen sahen), realisierte Viridis, dass sie eigentlich eine recht interessante Persönlichkeit war. Welche es liebte Menschen zu foltern, natürlich; ansonsten wäre sie nicht Bellatrix. Nun, solange sie nicht begann die Leute, die ihm aus seinem alten Leben blieben und denen er vertraute, zu foltern.

Er kam im Schlafzimmer an und öffnete den Schrank. Nachdem er den Koffer fast sofort entdeckte, stieß er einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus. Er zog ihn raus und öffnete ihn. Bücher, Pergamente und Trankzutaten waren darin zusammengemischt und er begann alles auszupacken. Er fand seinen Zauberstab den er eng an sich drückte bevor er ihn in den leeren Zauberstabhaftler steckte, den Voldemort ihm gegeben hatte. Er zog noch ein paar mehr Sachen heraus bis er etwas entdeckte das seine Augen weiten lies.

Ein goldener Spiegel erstrahlte alle paar Sekunden und er keuchte auf. Es war er! Viridis zog den Spiegel heraus und aktivierte ihn eilig.

…

Bill's Kopf schnellte mit einem Ruck zu dem Spiegel als dieser ein Geräusch von sich gab, das ihn auf die andere Person aufmerksam machte: diese Person antwortete ihm. Er ließ alles stehen und liegen und rannte zum Spiegel.

…

Viridis' Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als er das vertraute Gesicht erblickte. Ein Lächeln erstreckte sich über die Gesichter der Beiden.

„Wo bist du?" wurde er gefragt.

…

Bill schloss den Spiegel und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Alles begann sich selbst einzupacken. Er rannte zu seinem Schreibtisch und überprüfte alles bevor er ein paar Pergamente einsammelte. Ja, diese Informationen sollten genügen. Und falls nicht, der allseits beliebte Zaubertrankmeister würde ihm mehr geben.

Der Koffer schloss sich, er schnappte sich den Henkel und sah sich um. Nichts war übrig, alles war leer. Eine Nachricht lag auf dem Tisch. Er lächelte und disapparierte.

_Du hättest ihn nicht benutzen sollen, Dumbledore. Du hättest mich nicht verärgern dürfen.  
Bereite dich auf die Hölle vor._

Bill Weasley

…

Voldemort war ziemlich verwirrt als er seinen Geliebten beinahe die Stufen runter fliegen sah und fragte: „Wo brennt es, Viridis?"

„Erinnerst du dich an den Dritten den ich in meinem Brief erwähnte?" fragte Viridis und der Ältere nickte. „Nun, er kommt her und ich muss ihn begrüßen gehen!"

Der Junge rauschte an dem überraschten Dunklen Lord vorbei und stieß die Türen auf. Als er Richtung Tor rannte, wachte Voldemort auf und folgte ihm eilig.

Er sah erst rot als ein Rotschopf, _es kann kein anderer als ein Weasley sein_, durch das Tor kam. Sein Verstand stoppte seine Planungen besagten Rotschopf zu töten jedoch, als Viridis einen Freudenschrei ausstieß.

„Bill!"

Dieser grinste ihn an und schaffte es den Jugendlichen aufzufangen. Sie umarmten sich fest als Voldemort von, beinahe joggend, zu einem ruhigerem Gang wechselte. Er kam bei den Beiden an und fragte: „Würdest du mir das erklären, Viridis?"

Bill sah den Jungen fragend an.

„Das ist nun mein Name. Wie soll ich dich nennen?"

„Wenn du mich Billie nennst, so wie sonst auch.", sagte Bill und seine Augenbraue zuckte in Verdruss, „Werde ich unglücklicherweise keine andere Wahl haben als sehr, sehr wütend zu werden. Verstanden?"

„Verstanden, Billie."

„Du kleiner!"

Viridis lachte und versteckte sich hinter Voldemort als Bill's Schultern zusammensackten. Er griff in seine Robe und zog... Pergamente heraus? Voldemort sah ihn verwirrt an als Bill ihm die Papiere überreichte.

„Informationen über das Hauptquartier des Orden's, die Schutzzauber die es umhüllen, wie man sie brechen kann, wie man in Hogwarts eindringen kann und kleinere Informationen über jedes Ordensmitglied das ich finden konnte, komplett mit einer Liste sämtlicher Ordensmitglieder die es auf der Welt gibt.", erklärte Bill. „Ich vermutete dass Viridis klug genug sein würde auf Ihre Seite zu wechseln also dachte ich, ich bringe ein kleines Geschenk mit... soll ich Sie Mylord nennen?"

„... Viridis nennt mich normalerweise Voldemort und Tom Marvolo wenn er wütend auf mich ist.", sagte der Dunkle Lord.

„Tom Marvolo Riddle", erinnerte ihn Viridis als er hinter Voldemort hervor blickte. „Wirst du mich jetzt angreifen, Bill?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete Bill mit deinem dramatischen Seufzer. „Du bist mir viel zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen."

„Ha, ich kann also jeden den ich will manipulieren!", meinte Viridis an Voldemort gerichtet.

„Kannst du das, ja?", antwortete dieser amüsiert.

„Oder zumindest Bill. Ich möchte niemand anderen auf meiner Seite haben was sie angeht."

„Im Übrigen, ihr Beide.", sagte der Mann und sie sahen zugleich zu ihm, in ihren Augen schien dieselbe Neugierde. „Alles klar, das war unheimlich. Ihr wisst über die Prophezeiung Bescheid?"

„Ja.", sagten sie simultan und drehten sich dann, um sich gegenseitig in Verwirrung anzusehen.

„Alles klar, das war sogar noch unheimlicher.", deklarierte Bill. „Die Prophezeiung die praktisch erzählt es stirbt entweder Voldemort oder Viridis."

„Ja, das wissen wir.", sagten die Beiden und starrten sich nun an.

„Hört auf damit! Ihr handelt wie Fred und George!"

„Wo sind sie überhaupt?", fragte Viridis.

„In ihrem Laden.", antwortete Bill ihm und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich habe ihnen, kurz bevor ich ging, Bescheid gegeben dass es dir gut geht und dass du in Sicherheit bist."

„Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?", fragte Voldemort.

„Fred und George sind Jugendliche in meinem Alter, keine Erwachsenen und deshalb hatte ich dir nicht von ihnen geschrieben.", sagte Viridis. „Ich entsinne mich sie überhaupt nicht erwähnt zu haben. Nun, sie sind Nett. Und verwirrend."

„Und beängstigend wenn sie gleichzeitig sprechen", fügte Bill erschaudernd hinzu. „Vor allem wenn sie sich angrinsen..."

„Prophezeiung?", wollte Voldemort wissen als sie begannen zurück zu gehen.

„Ah, richtig! Verzeihung. Die Prophezeiung war von Severus Snape überhört worden, welcher sie zu Ihnen, Voldemort, brachte. Sie rannten zu den Potters um sie zu töten und der Rest ist Geschichte", sagte Bill mit wilden Armbewegungen. Auf Voldemort's Stirn begann eine Ader aufzupoppen, sagte aber nichts. „Jedenfalls, früher in diesem Sommer, bevor die Schule endete aber nach Sirius Tod, fand ich etwas über die Prophezeiung heraus."

„Was fandest du? Und wie geht es Severus?", fragte Voldemort.

„Es scheint ihm gut zu gehen, spottet wie immer und hat vor jedem Ordenstreffen wohl ein paar Zitronen zu viel geschluckt", sagte er. „Verschwindet direkt nach jedem Treffen, ich vermute um Ihnen Bericht zu erstatten."

„Nicht direkt zu mir", meinte Voldemort. „Das ist zu gefährlich. Er sendet mir seine Erinnerungen durch Lucius."

„Oh, gut."

„Prophezeiung?" hakte Voldemort nach, ein wenig ungeduldig.

Viridis kicherte als Bill errötete.

„Ich hatte eine nette Unterhaltung mit Trelawney", fuhr Bill fort. „Mochte diese Frau nie. Und Severus hat mir vor dem Treffen mit ihr, aus Versehen, ein Fläschchen mit Wahrheitsserum untergeschoben."

Viridis grinste.

„Und was hatte unsere liebliche, kleine Trelawney zu sagen?", fragte Voldemort und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh, mit der Hilfe des Wahrheitsserums war sie wirklich erfreut mir zu erzählen, wie sie die komplette Prophezeiung in Dumbledore's Anordnung gefälscht hatte, was Dumbledore zu einem sehr schlimmen und bösen Mann macht."

…

Dumbledore nieste plötzlich und die Ordensmitglieder sahen ihn an.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, Direktor?", fragte Molly besorgt.

„Es geht mir gut," antwortete er fröhlich während er innerlich vor Scham zusammenzuckte. Einfach so zu niesen; was sollen sie von ihm denken! Er war der große Albus Dumbledore; niemandem war es erlaubt sich über ihn lustig zu machen! „Molly, haben deine Söhne Fred und George uns bereits kontaktiert?"

„Nein," antwortete sie und wrang mit ihren Händen. „Sie haben überhaupt nicht geantwortet."

„Vielleicht waren sie nur zu beschäftigt mit ihrem Laden", sagte Arthur um sie zu beruhigen. „Es ist schließlich Sommer und viele Jugendliche wollen Spaß haben in dieser Zeit."

„Natürlich", meinte sie. „Natürlich..."

„Wo ist Bill?", fragte Tonks plötzlich und sah sich suchend um.

„Wann werden Fred und George hier her kommen?"

„Wann immer wir wollen", sagte Bill. „Ich denke der Orden wird mich bald vermissen und anfangen in meiner Wohnung nach Hinweisen zu suchen, welche leer ist bis auf die Nachricht die ich Dumbledore hinterließ. Wäre es Sicherer wenn wir die Zwillinge hier her bringen würden?"

„Könnte sein wenn sie dir nahe stehen.", meinte Voldemort.

„Sind sie. Sie antworten nicht auf die Rufe des Ordens."

„Dann ruf sie hier her", sagte Viridis. „Nur für den Fall."

„Alles klar."

…

Fred und George drehten sich um als ihr Floo aufflammte. Bill trat heraus und sagte sofort: „Packt alles ein. Wir gehen und kommen nicht zurück."

Die zwei blieben nur für einen Augenblick in derselben Position bevor sie los rannten, in entgegengesetzten Richtungen. Bill sah ihnen nach und seufzte. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich schon darauf gewartet dass er kommen würde um ihnen zu sagen dass es Zeit war verschwinden.

Sie kamen nach ein paar Minuten mit zwei Koffern zurück.

„Was ist mit euren Scherzartikeln?"

„Wir haben eine Bombe die in zwei Minuten hochgehen wird", meinte Fred mit einem Grinsen. „Alles wird zerstört werden. Es wird die anderen Läden nicht beeinträchtigen und wir scheren uns nicht wirklich über die Scherze hier. Wir können lustigere machen wenn wir bei Voldemort sind."

…

Das Treffen wurde durch eine von Hogwarts zurückkehrende McGonagall rüde unterbrochen.

„Was ist los, Minerva?", fragte Dumbledore. Er war genervt; er hatte sie zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt und sie wagte es so schnell zurück zu kommen?

„Der Scherzladen der Weasley's ist gerade explodiert!"

…

Voldemort sah mit geweiteten Augen zu als die Weasley Zwillinge seinen Viridis in die Luft hoben und ihn rundherum wirbelten. Der Junge lachte hilflos über ihre Mätzchen und die Zwillinge grinsten wie Irre. Und sie waren zugleich froh darüber, dass Viridis ihnen erlaubte ihn hochzuheben; etwas erzählte ihm das Viridis es ihnen noch nie zuvor erlaubte.

Als sie ihn wieder freigaben, war Voldemort keine Sekunde zu spät um seine Arme um den Jungen zu schlingen und den Beiden einen warnenden Blick zu zuwerfen. Der Junge gehörte_ ihm_. Die Weasley Zwillinge jedoch, grinsten nur noch breiter während Viridis versuchte die Röte aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben.

…

Dumbledore wollte vor Wut toben und schreien; die Zwillinge waren weg, vermutlich tot, Bill Weasley war verschwunden, hinterließ nur diese verdammte Nachricht!

Sollte nicht wen benutzt haben? Harry? Harry und Bill kannten sich kaum, also warum sollte es Bill verärgern?

Bereite dich auf die Hölle vor. Hätte es jemand anderes geschrieben, würde Dumbledore es nicht beachtet haben. Selbst wenn Voldemort es gesagt hätte.

Aber die Art und Weiße wie diese Nachricht nach Zorn und Hass triefte... lies den Direktor fürchten.

Molly schniefte an Arthur's Schulter während Arthur selbst versuchte ihr Trost zu spenden. Ron, Ginny und Hermine saßen betäubt auf ihren Plätzen und schienen nichts und niemanden zu hören. Sie glaubten Fred und George wären tot, und Dumbledore hatte niemanden von der Nachricht erzählt die er in Bill's Wohnung fand. Er verbrannte sie natürlich sofort aber die Worte tänzelten spottend vor ihm.

Er versuchte sich zu entspannen. Selbst ohne Harry wird er gewinnen. Egal wie.

…

Als Severus endlich bei dem Haus ankam konnte er das Seltsamste beobachten, das er jemals gesehen hatte. Er war kaum durch die Tür getreten, als ein Fred Weasley, über seine Schulter Entschuldigungen schreiend angerannt kam, verfolgt von seinem älteren Bruder Bill welcher seinen Zauberstab gefährlich umher schwang. Ein Jugendlicher, der beunruhigend nach Potter aussah, lachte bei dem Anblick hilflos mit George Weasley und der Dunkle Lord... schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Wand?

Severus war davon überzeugt dass sich die Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

…

Zwei Stunden und einige Denkariumsbesuche später, ließ Severus seinen Lord anstarren. Der Dunkle Lord nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein und versuchte so Würdevoll wie möglich auszusehen.

„Soo...", sprach Severus extra gedehnt. Er hatte nicht wirklich Angst vor dem Mann und scheute sich deshalb nicht ihn ein wenig zu ärgern. „Viridis ist Potter, und es geht ihm gut hier?"

„Ja, ziemlich," sagte Voldemort. „Ich wage zu behaupten seine Laune wurde wesentlich besser als seine Freunde hier ankamen. Woran denkst du, Severus?"

„Wie Ihr und eine Person wie... Viridis zusammenkamen.

„Wir waren alleine", meinte Voldemort und sah den Tränkemeister an. „Und wir mochten es nicht."

…

Viridis betrachtete den Tränkemeister für eine Weile, dann drehte er sich zu Voldemort und sagte: „Er ist in Ordnung. Kann ich jetzt zu Fred und George gehen?"

Voldemort lachte und presste einen Kuss auf die Stirn des Jungen bevor er ihn gehen ließ. Viridis grinste den Beiden zu und rauschte die Halle runter wo sich Fred und George in der Bibliothek verschanzten. Severus' Mund fiel auf und Voldemort lachte.

„Alles klar, das war merkwürdig", gab der Mann zu. „Normalerweise würde er mich anschreien oder so etwas ähnliches."

„Viele Dinge haben sich geändert, Severus, mein Freund. Viele Dinge haben sich geändert."

…

Voldemort beobachtete Viridis als dieser friedlich schlief, und stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen. Seine Atmung war tief und lies Voldemort lächeln. Viridis schmiegte sich an ihn und schlang seine Arme schläfrig und gähnend um seinen Geliebten.

„Voldemort?", fragte er.

„Sshh, schlaf weiter."

„Warum schläfst du nicht?", murmelte Viridis mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Ich werde bald schlafen, mach dir keine Gedanken."

„Mmm... Ich habe von Bella geträumt..."

„Oh? Was hat sie gemacht?", hakte Voldemort nach und strich abwesend über die nackte Schulter des Jungen.

„Dumbledore mit einer Feder gefoltert..."

„... Noch mal?"

„Eine Feder", gähnte Viridis und öffnete verschlafene grüne Augen um den verwirrten Dunklen Lord an zusehen. „Unter seinen Füßen. Er schrie und sie lachte..."

„Habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt dass deine Träume die erschreckendsten Dinge sind die ich jemals gekannt habe?"

„... Ein paar Mal."

„Schlaf weiter, Viridis."

„Wie stehen meine Chancen zu sehen wie Dumbledore von dir gefoltert wird?"

„Ich vermute nicht gut. Du hast bereits davon geträumt wie er von jedem außer mir gefoltert wird."

„Vielleicht behalte ich es mir bis zum Schluss auf", antwortete Viridis und kuschelte sich näher an ihn. Ihre Oberkörper waren fest aneinander gepresst und der Jugendliche warf ein Bein über Voldemort's Hüfte. „Weil du wirst es wirklich tun."

„Schlaf weiter.", sagte Voldemort und seine Stimme verriet dass er lächelte.

…

Dumbledore warf auf alles, das er sah und damit durchkommen konnte, einen bösen Blick. Alles war ruiniert! Jeder seiner Pläne, die er so vorsichtig aufgebaut hatte, zerstörten sich wie von selbst direkt vor seinen Augen!

Er hatte geplant, Harry den Dunklen Lord töten zu lassen; nun war er vermutlich tot und Voldemort hielt sich bedeckt.

Er hatte geplant, Bill Weasley, so gut wie möglich Voldemort's Kräfte versiegeln zu lassen um ihn einfacher zu besiegen zu machen; Bill war nun verschwunden, er hat _das_Licht verraten.

Er hatte Pläne für die Zwillinge; nun waren sie tot.

Er hatte geplant Severus zu töten sobald er seine Pflichten erledigte; nun wurde der Tränkemeister die ganze Zeit von einem Schild umhüllt, dass ihn vor allen Verletzungen schützte. Und Dumbledore konnte es niemanden zeigen weil niemand außer ihm es sehen konnte.

Er hatte geplant Harry und Ginny zu verheiraten sodass ihre Kinder Harry's Macht vererben konnten; seitdem Harry weg war, gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr dass das passieren konnte. Harry war in jeder Hinsicht eine Waffe, eine wichtige Waffe. Er sollte Voldemort töten, Dumbledore berühmt machen, den Rest der Weasley's berühmt machen (nicht dass sich Dumbledore dafür wirklich interessieren würde) und zum Schluss Ginny, so oft es nur ging, schwängern.

Jetzt war alles zerstört... und das nur weil Harry verschwand. Nutzlos! So verdammt nutzlos!

…

Viridis nieste und Voldemort sah ihn an.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Liebling?", fragte er und Severus rollte seine Augen; der Dunkle Lord war sogar noch paranoider seitdem er einen Geliebten hatte.

„Yeah", meinte Viridis und putzte sich seine Nase. „Es geht mir gut; keine Ahnung von wo der herkam..."

„Vielleicht hat jemand über dich geredet?", schlug Fred vor. Voldemort sah ihn verwirrt an also fuhr der Rothaarige fort, „Muggle Sprichwort. Wenn du niest dann redet jemand über dich."

Der Dunkle Lord hob eine Augenbraue, drehte sich weg und murmelte: „Muggle, komplett Verrückt... machen so überhaupt keine Sinn..."

„Sagtest du etwas?", fragte Viridis.

„... Nicht wirklich..."

„Dann lass uns weitermachen."

Voldemort konzentrierte sich einmal mehr auf die Papiere die Bill ihm gab und Severus begann ebenso sie zu studieren.

„Er hat wirklich ein paar Dinge aufgefischt von denen ich niemals wusste", meinte der Tränkemeister beeindruckt. „Diese Informationen sind wirklich nützlich."

„Wo ist Bill überhaupt?", fragte Voldemort.

„Bei den Goblins", antwortete ihm George von Fred's Schoß aus. „Er hat immer noch einen Job und die Goblins schätzen seine Arbeit sehr."

„Oh, ich vergaß", meinte der Lord. „Nun, ich vermute er wird wohl später kommen."

„Die Schutzzauber die das Hauptquartier umgeben sehen komplex aus", Severus besah sich noch einmal die Notizen. „Ich kann mir selbst kaum etwas daraus zusammen reimen."

„Wir überlassen die Schutzzauber am besten Bill, er kennt sich damit aus. Ich werde jeden dazu beauftragen sich mit der Person zu beschäftigen, die sie laut diesen Informationen am leichtesten besiegen können."

Viridis setzte sich auf eine der Lehnen und legte seinen Kopf auf Voldemort's Schulter während er seine Arme um seine Taille schlang und sich an Voldemort kuschelte, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Der Ältere ließ ihn und genoss ihre Verbindung.

…

Lucius betrachtete zuerst den Plan, danach Voldemort. Besagter Mann achtete kaum auf seine Umgebung und zog es vor, seinem Geliebten beim schlafen zu zusehen.

„My Lord?"

„Hmm?"

„Dieser Plan ist ausgezeichnet.", meinte der blonde und Voldemort sah ihn schließlich an.

„Ist er das? Er basiert auf Bill's Informationen."

„Woher hat er sie?"

„Durch das spielen von der hinterhältigen Schlange in der Löwengrube."

Lucius grinste.

…

Es war nachts, der Mond war nicht zu sehen. Die Lichter an der Straße glühten schaurig, die Stille war beinahe betäubend. Alle Häuser waren dunkel, ihre Besitzer schliefen.

Der Grimmauldplatz war nicht mit Aktivität durchzogen, stattdessen waren die Meisten Mitglieder am schlafen, müde von einem weiteren, langen Tag. Aber es wird ihnen eine sogar noch längere Nacht bevorstehen.

Schwarz verhüllte Figuren bewegten sich leise auf das Hauptquartier des Ordens zu, weiße Masken glänzten blässlich. Die Todesser waren in Bewegung.

Lucius gab Bellatrix ein Zeichen und sie nickte. Sie wiederum, sah zu ihrem Ehemann und Rabastan und die beiden nickten ihr zu. Sie gingen rüber bis sie an der Vorderseite des Hauses ankamen. Den Standort erhielten sie von Viridis, welcher ihnen einfach erzählte dass der Orden der Flambierten Hühner (sein Spitzname für den Orden) zum Großteil im Haus seines Paten wohnte, und deshalb den Fidelius-Zauber benutzte. Bellatrix hatte nur gegrinst und antwortete es wäre der Grimmauldplatz, woraufhin die Planung begann.

Die drei hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und warteten bis die anderen auf ihren Positionen waren. Voldemort und Viridis standen am weitesten entfernt, beide damit zufrieden nur zu zusehen. Besser gesagt, Voldemort würde lieber mit kämpfen aber Viridis ließ ihn freundlicherweise wissen dass seine Todesser es auch alleine schafften und dass er großes Leid erfahren würde, wenn er den Jugendlichen alleine lassen würde. Also blieb der Dunkle Lord bei seinem Geliebten und war wieder einmal von Viridis' gefährlichem Lächeln erstaunt gewesen. Der junge Zauberer war jemand, mit dem sich Voldemort lieber nicht anlegen wollte, denn am bitteren Ende würde er doch nur verlieren.

Nachdem jeder in Position war blickten die drei Lestranges zu Bill. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Kiefer angespannt, als er sich vorsichtig durch die Schutzzauber, die um das Haus lagen, herum arbeitete. Er arbeitete so vorsichtig und meisterhaft das niemand bemerkt hatte wie er bereits einen Tag zuvor, viele der Zauber deaktivierte.

Nach ein paar angespannten Minuten fühlten sie wie der letzte Zauber, unter Bill's starken Willen zusammenbrach und der Mann öffnete seine Augen. Es war geschafft; Grimmauldplatz war Schutzlos.

Die drei schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe mit genauen Bewegungen und riefen: „Incendio!"

Ihre Zauber trafen das Haus und der zweite Stock brach in Flammen aus. Schreie wurden gehört und die Todesser warteten auf die Zauberer die nach draußen stürmten.

Moody war der erste, komplett angezogen. Höchstwahrscheinlich war er nicht einmal am schlafen gewesen, bemerkt hatte er sie jedoch auch nicht. Sein echtes Auge starrte auf die Gruppe während sein magisches ohne Pause herum spann.

Moody gehörte Severus und Lucius, und die beiden richteten ihre Stäbe auf ihn und riefen: „Avada Kedavra!"

Als ein ehemaliger Auror, duckte Moody und schoss ein paar seiner eigenen Zauber. Die drei begannen ihr Duell, Severus und Lucius feuerten ihre Zauber aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen um es Moody schwieriger zu gestalten, sich selbst zu verteidigen.

Innerhalb einer Minute fand ein kleiner Kampf in der kleinen Nachbarschaft statt, andere Häuser begannen zu brennen und Muggle schrien als sie in Flammen aufgingen.

Viridis presste sich gegen Voldemort und gähnte herzhaft.

„Müde, kleiner?", fragte ihn der Ältere und der Grünäugige nickte. „Keine Sorge; wir sind hier in ein paar Minuten fertig."

„Ich möchte später eine Heiße Schokolade.", meinte Viridis und Voldemort rollte mit den Augen.

„Die möchtest du immer vor dem schlafen gehen."

„Sie ist lecker!", protestierte der Junge.

„Und der ganze Zucker den du mit rein gibst berauscht dich und hält mich für Stunden wach."

„Es ist ja nicht so als würdest du dich beschweren", flüsterte Viridis erhitzt ins Ohr seines Geliebten. „Wir haben so viel Spaß in diesen Stunden."

Voldemort lief ein angenehmer Schauer den Rücken hinunter, bei dem Gedanken an Viridis, an ihn klammernd, seinen Namen schreiend als Begierde seinen ganzen Körper durchströmt. Er erinnerte sich wie eng sein Geliebter die Nacht zuvor war, wie schnell er sich in den Grünäugigen erlöst hatte und das Gefühl jemanden zu lieben und geliebt zu werden.

„Verführe mich nicht dazu dich zu nehmen, hier wo wir stehen", warnte der Dunkle Lord. „Der einzige der in Verlegenheit gebracht sein wird, bist du, erinnere dich daran."

Viridis lief tiefrot an und Voldemort lachte sanft, platzierte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die schmollenden Lippen die ihm sein Geliebter vorhielt.

„Wir werden sehen wie die Nacht endet.", versprach der Mann.

„Heiße Schokolade?"

„Ja, ich werde sie dir geben."

Ein Erfolgsschrei ließ die Beiden aufblicken. Moody fiel zu Boden, getötet durch einen gut platzierten Avada Kedavra von Lucius. Severus grinste seinen blonden Freund an, der ein Siegeszeichen - oder ein Friedenszeichen auf die Situation darauf ankommend - welches ihm von den Zwillingen beigebracht wurde, in die Luft hielt. Voldemort stöhnte und Viridis kicherte.

...

Dumbledore war kurz davor sich seine Haare vom Kopf zu reißen. Das Hauptquartier war zerstört! Alles im Grimmauldplatz ging verloren, inklusive der Mitglieder. Als sie dort ankamen, die Auroren und restlichen Mitglieder, fanden sie eine brennende Nachbarschaft und die geschlachteten Ordensmitglieder. Darüber schwebte das Dunkle Mal. das zeigte dass dies die Arbeit von Voldemort und seinen Todessern gewesen war.

Für Voldemort war es ein viel zu gutes Comeback, nachdem er solange nichts von sich hören lies. Er hatte den Orden innerhalb einer einzigen Nacht um die Hälfte reduziert. Aber woher bekam er die Informationen? Niemand sollte in der Lage gewesen sein den Standort des Hauptquartiers zu verraten!

Er betrachtete den ausgebrannten Grimmauldplatz und dann die Umgebung. Der Boden war getränkt mit Blut und anderen Dingen über die er nicht nachdenken wollte. Er drehte sich um und ging fort; er brauchte einen neuen Plan, und zwar schnell.

…

Voldemort strich leicht lächelnd über Viridis' schweißgebadetes Haar. Viel Ruhe hat es nicht gegeben. Viridis war dafür viel zu wach und verspielt gewesen; es schien, als ließ das Erwähnen, den Jüngeren vor Publikum zu nehmen, ihn ziemlich aufgeregt, obwohl er es verleugnete.

Möglicherweise sollte er beim nächsten Mal jemanden zusehen lassen, alleine um zu sehen wir Viridis reagierte... aber jetzt, lies er den Jugendlichen sich an ihn kuscheln, ein nacktes Bein über seine Hüfte werfen. Es war eine von Viridis' Lieblingspositionen; sein Bein musste über Voldemort's Hüfte sein, ansonsten könnte er nicht nah genug bei ihm sein.

Voldemort seufzte und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn, bemüht seine erwachende Erektion zu ignorieren und ruhte friedlich.

…

Voldemort hob seinen Blick von dem Buch zu Fred und George, die ihn beide beobachteten.

„Ja?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten Stille.

„Wir wollten Ihnen nur Danken", begannen sie Zeitgleich, „Dass Sie Viridis helfen."

„Ihm helfen?"

„Ja, um uns zu erlauben ihn zu Berühren. Vorher konnten wir ihm kaum auf die Schulter klopfen und nun können wir ihn herumwirbeln ohne dass er darauf reagiert. Er hat sich dank Ihnen verändert."

Es war ein bisschen seltsam und beängstigend die Beiden gleichzeitig reden zu sehen und nicht zum Ersten Mal fragte Voldemort sich, ob die zwei die Gedanken des anderen Lesen konnten.

„Ich habe nicht wirklich etwas getan", antwortete Voldemort nachdenklich. „Ich vermute ich habe ihm nur gezeigt dass ich ihn nicht verletzen würde."

„Gut, denn wenn Sie es hätten, würden wir Sie töten.", meinten sie mit identischen grinsen und der Dunkle Lord schluckte nervös, froh darüber, dass die Beiden auf seiner Seite waren.

…

Der Dunkle Lord konnte nicht anders; er blies sanft auf den entblößten Bauch seines Geliebten und lächelte leicht als Viridis anfing zu knurren. Der Mann stieß die Beine des jungen Zauberers auseinander und ruhte seinen Kopf auf dem flachen Baum.

„Was machst du?", fragte Viridis, als Voldemort begann zärtliche Küsse auf seine Haut zu hauchen, ein paar Mal rein biss.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Lass mich darüber nachdenken?"

Das Monatsende nahte und Viridis' sechzehnter Geburtstag rückte immer näher. Voldemort wusste noch nicht was er seinem Geliebten geben sollte, hatte aber noch ein wenig Zeit zu entscheiden. Er wollte Dumbledore noch vor Viridis' Geburtstag tot sehen, oder kurz danach, sodass der Jugendliche seine Ausbildung fortsetzten konnte. Vorzugsweise ohne diese Idioten die Vorgaben mit Viridis befreundet zu sein.

Die Atmung des Jungen wurde schwerer als Voldemort das Hemd solange hochzog bis er an einem der Nippel saugen konnte.

„Jemand... könnte uns sehen.", keuchte Viridis obwohl er dem Mann fröhlich half seine Hose los zu werden.

„Dann lass sie.", flüsterte Voldemort gegen Viridis' Lippen. „Lass sie uns sehen."

Der Jugendliche wurde auf seinen Bauch gedreht und seine untere Körperhälfte hochgehoben sodass er sich auf seinen Knien abstützte. Sein nackter Hintern presste gegen Voldemort's bekleideten Schritt und Beide stöhnten.

„Bitte, in mich", bettelte Viridis. „Ich brauche dich in mir."

„Mmm, und gerade eben hast du dich noch beschwert dass uns jemand sehen könnte.", murmelte Voldemort als er seine eigenen Hosen lockerte. Viridis warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und er gluckste. „Schon gut. Bist du bereit?"

„Ja, bitte..."

Es gab keine Vorbereitung aber es war auch keine nötig. Voldemort drang gleitend in ihn ein, beide stöhnten bei dem Gefühl. Viridis presste nach hinten, drängte seinen Geliebten sich zu bewegen. In diesem Moment interessierte es ihn nicht dass sie gesehen werden konnten, er scherte sich nicht darum dass sie draußen, für jeden komplett sichtbar waren, alles was er wollte war das Voldemort sich bewegte.

…

Lucius drehte sich abrupt um als er, nichts ahnend, durch die Tür gehen wollte. Er schloss sie und der Tränkemeister sah zu ihm.

„Was ist los?", fragte Severus.

„Die Lords... haben draußen einen Privaten Moment.", antwortete er ihm so würdevoll wie möglich. Seine Wangen färbten sich in ein zärtliches Rot.

„... Oh."

Es waren keine weiteren Worte nötig.

…

„Ich kann nicht glauben dass wir das eben getan haben.", murmelte Viridis während er seinen Kopf unter Voldemort's Kinn legte.

„Ich konnte keine Beschwerden von dir hören."

„Jemand könnte uns gesehen haben!"

„Nun, meine Roben haben das Meiste von uns verdeckt.", antwortete der Mann und strich zärtlich über Viridis' Rücken.

Viridis hingegen, fielen keine guten Argumente mehr ein, also entschied er sich für einen sanften Kopfstoß gegen die Schulter, bevor er sich für ein kleines Nickerchen bereit machte, die klebrige Flüssigkeit zwischen seinen Beinen störte ihn dabei keineswegs.

…

Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick über den Tisch schweifen, Wut stieg in ihm auf. Niemand wagte es mehr dem Orden beizutreten, alle befürchteten sie würden dann als Tote enden. Sogar einige der alten Mitglieder traten aus! So verdammt nutzlos!

Nur seine treuesten waren noch übrig; die Weasley's, ohne Bill und den Zwillingen, Hermine, McGonagall und einige Auroren. Alle anderen waren tot oder waren ausgestiegen. Severus wurde seit ein paar Tagen vermisst, und Dumbledore wusste dass er von dem Tränkemeister verraten wurde.

„Was sollen wir tun, Direktor?", fragte Molly.

„Wir werden das Ministerium dazu bringen gegen Voldemort's Todesser zu kämpfen, während wir uns um Voldemort selbst kümmern. Er wird in ein paar Tagen sterben.

Ohne dass sie es wussten, dachte Voldemort, in genau demselben Augenblick, dasselbe von Dumbledore.

„Ihr könnt nicht einfach zu ihm gehen und den Todesfluch schreien und dann noch erwarten dass es funktioniert.", erklärte Severus. „Der Alte ist besser als das."

„Ja, das weiß ich.", meinte Voldemort. „Nichtsdestotrotz wird er in ein paar Tagen seinen Tod finden."

„Ihr habt nicht einmal einen Plan, Mylord..."

„Oh, sei leise. Ich werde mir in ein oder zwei Tagen einen einfallen lassen.", meinte der Dunkle Lord, seine Hände umher schwingend, als er Viridis beim schlafen zusah, der Kopf auf seinem Schoß und der Rest des Körpers unter einer dicken Decke.

„Seid Ihr unter dieser Maske ein unendlicher Optimist den ich, nach all den Jahren, noch nicht geschafft haben zu finden?"

„Ich sagte sei leise..."

…

Ein paar Tage später

Dumbledore sah erschrocken auf als ein schriller Alarm ertönte.

„Voldemort ist hier!", schrie Arthur.

Der Direktor stand in Panik auf; er war noch nicht bereit! Er hatte noch keinen Plan! Er knurrte und rannte, wütend auf jeden, Richtung Eingangstor. Sie waren alle so Nutzlos nachdem Harry verschwunden war!

Als er draußen ankam sah er wie Voldemort da stand, als wäre nichts in der Welt falsch, als wäre alles Richtig.

„Hallo Albus", begrüßte er ihn fröhlich. „Ach du meine Güte, wie geht es dir denn? Du siehst ein wenig blass aus; bist du sicher du bekommst genug Schlaf?"

„Tom!"

„Wir könnten uns Stunden lang mit dem Namen des anderen anschreien wenn du möchtest, aber ich möchte wirklich dass das hier endlich vorbei ist."

„Und wieso ist das so?", verlangte Dumbledore zu wissen als der Rest des Ordens sich bereit machte.

„Ich habe jemanden der auf mich wartet.", meinte der Dunkle Lord ein wenig gelangweilt. „Ich dachte wenn ich dich früh genug töte, schaffe ich es noch schnell genug um ihm einen Guten-Morgen Kuss zu geben."

Einer der Todesser schüttelte seinen Kopf und Voldemort sah ihn gespielt spottend an bevor er sagte: „Muss ich dir auch noch sagen dass du still stehen sollst, Severus?"

„Hilft nicht.", kam es trocken von dem Tränkemeister zurück.

„Verräter!", schrie der Orden.

„Also, also, beruhigt euch doch.", lächelte der Dunkle Lord. „Er war die ganze Zeit ein Verräter gewesen, warum also, seid ihr jetzt so verärgert darüber?"

„Ich denke nicht dass sie mich in der Vergangenheit verdächtigten, my Lord.", antwortete Severus. „Können wir dann anfangen? Ich habe einen Trank der in einer halben Stunde gerührt werden muss."

„Schon gut, das kommt schon noch.", murmelte Voldemort. Dann hob er seine Stimme: „Ihr wisst alle was zu tun ist!"

Die Todesser verteilten sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke und jeder von ihnen hatte einen Zauber auf den Orden geschossen. Und der Kampf begann.

…

Viridis öffnete schläfrig seine Augen und bemerkte er war alleine im Bett. Oder nicht ganz alleine.

Nagini hob ihren Kopf, als er sich bewegte und schlängelte sich zu ihm. Sie glitt vorsichtig über seinen Rücken, ihre kühle Haut gegen seine vom Schlaf gewärmte. Sie zischelte beruhigend.

„_Tom ist im Moment nicht da. Schlaf weiter, und er wird bald wieder hier sein._"

„_Wo ist er_?", murmelte Viridis als er sich wieder in die Kissen kuschelte, und ging sicher Nagini war auch zugedeckt.

„_Er bereitet eines deiner Geschenke vor_", sagte sie. „_Heute ist immerhin dein Geburtstag. __Schlaf jetzt_."

Ihr Schwanz strich beruhigend über seinen Nacken und er hatte überhaupt keine Probleme damit ihren sanften Befehl folge zu leisten.

…

Voldemort atmete ein bisschen schwer, hatte es aber endlich geschafft Dumbledore auf die Knie zu bringen.

„Du Monster!", schrie dieser. „Du Mörder!"

„Das ist nicht wirklich etwas Neues", sagte Voldemort. „Vielleicht solltest du dir etwas besseres einfallen lassen?"

„Du hast ein Kind getötet; du hast Harry und seine Familie umgebracht! Du hast sie zerstört!"

„Schon wieder? Das wird langsam Langweilig. Und wer hat behauptet dass ich den Jungen umgebracht habe?"

Die Augen des Direktor's weiteten sich; Harry lebte? Dann gab es noch eine Chance dieses verdammte Balg auszutricksen, sollte er dabei erwischt werden wie er Voldemort tötete! Wenn er sich doch nur aus diesen Seilen befreien könnte um zu disapparieren...

„Versuch es erst gar nicht", sagte der Dunkle Lord beiläufig. „Ich weiß über die Prophezeiung Bescheid. Wie du Trelawney befohlen hast sie zu fälschen. Ich gebe zu du hast eine gute Arbeit damit geleistet... aber Bill war noch besser indem er sie entdeckte."

„Bill ist bei dir?"

„Oh, er hat die Zauber am Grimmauldplatz zerstört", teilte Voldemort ihm mit. „Wirklich ein netter Bursche; hätte es nicht ohne ihn geschafft."

„Nun prahlt Ihr doch nur, my Lord.", meinte Lucius zu ihm.

„Habe ich heutzutage denn sämtlichen Respekt verloren?", fragte der Mann laut als Dumbledore starrte.

„Nein, aber durch Euren Geliebten haben wir gesehen das Ihr tatsächlich menschlich seid."

„Oh, mein Viridis ist als der Übeltäter?"

„Leugnet es nicht, my Lord!", zwitscherte Bella als sie angetanzt kam. „Oh, und die Weasley's wissen über Billie Bescheid; sie versuchten den armen Rodolphus schwerhörig zu machen!"

Voldemort blickte hinüber und sah tatsächlich wie Rodolphus etwas wankend, langsam von der Gruppe von Rothaarigen zurück wich... und Hermine natürlich.

„Der arme", stimmte der Mann zu. „Du musst natürlich sofort Rache für ihn nehmen, Bella. Du auch Rabastan. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, du kannst auch gehen, Severus. Viel Spaß!"

Die Augen der drei leuchteten auf und sie rannten unverzüglich los. Voldemort drehte sich zurück.

„Wo war ich? Ah, ja, ich gratulierte Bill. Und ja, dein Goldjunge ist am Leben... nur dass er kein Goldjunge mehr ist. Niemals war."

„Was hast du ihm angetan?"

„Ich? Ich habe gar nichts getan. Du jedenfalls... Ich werde es genießen dich für ihn zu töten."

„Wo ist er?"

„Weißt du es nicht bereits? Ich gab ihm einen neuen Namen, basierend auf seinen wunderschönen Augen."

Dumbledore war drauf und dran los zuschreien als er etwas realisierte. Viridis bedeutete Grün auf lateinisch... das bedeutete...nein.

„Oh ja", grinste Voldemort, als hätte er die Gedanken des Mannes gelesen. „Dein Goldjunge ist kein geringerer als mein Süßer Viridis. Er schickt dir nicht seine Liebe."

„Du hast ihn also zu deiner Hure gemacht?"

„Ich würde es unterlassen ihn so zu nennen, wenn ich du wäre", meinte der Jüngere der zwei gefährlich leise. „Heute ist sein Geburtstag, und du bist eines seiner Geschenke."

Irgendwie, fühlte Dumbledore dass das der letzte Tag seines Lebens sein würde.

…

Zwei Stunden später

Viridis rührte sich als sich jemand hinter ihn legte. Er sah hinter sich und Voldemort kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Du bist zurück", murmelte der Jugendliche, immer noch halb-schlafend. „Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Überraschung.", sagte der Mann. „Willst du noch ein bisschen schlafen? Es ist noch früh genug dafür."

„Umarme mich", verlangte Viridis schläfrig. „Ansonsten stehe ich auf."

„Oh, ich habe keine Probleme mit deinem Befehl."

„Nagini erzählte mir du würdest ein Geschenk vorbereiten. Wo ist es?"

„Später, Schlafmütze. Jetzt schließe deine schönen Augen und sorge dich nicht mehr."

Viridis fühlte wie Voldemort ihn umarmte, ihn einschloss in einen sicheren Kokon als er schlief.

…

Drei Jahre später

Viridis wachte langsam zu dem Gefühl von Voldemort's sanften Streicheleinheiten auf.

„Gut, was möchtest du?"

„Wer sagt das ich etwas möchte?", fragte der Mann und küsste seinen Nacken.

„Du willst immer etwas. Sex zum Beispiel."

„Nun, es ist früh", meinte Voldemort. „du weißt das ich keinen morgendlichen Sex mache."

„Was ist es dann?"

„Nur der Beste Traum den ich jemals hatte... Dumbledore wurde wieder getötet."

„Das sagst du jedes Mal wenn du von Dumbledore träumst."

„Ja, aber es macht immer noch Spaß ihn zu töten und dass obwohl er schon seit drei Jahren tot ist!", protestierte der Mann und Viridis lachte leise als er sich zu seinem Geliebten umdrehte. Er drückte seine Nase an Voldemort's und ein albernes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Es waren bereits drei Jahre seit dem Tod ihres Feindes vergangen. Drei Jahre in denen Viridis' Leben sich zum Guten wandelte. An Viridis' Geburtstag hatte ihm Voldemort den verstümmelten Körper des Direktors gezeigt, und es war das schönste das er jemals gesehen hatte. Sein Feind, tot, vor seinen Füßen, dorthin gebracht von seinem Geliebten.

So viel hatte sich verändert in diesen drei Jahren. Seine falschen Freunde wurden auch getötet, nun, die meisten zumindest. Den Weasley's und Hermine wurde die Wahrheit über Viridis erzählt bevor sie starben, und sie starben schreiend in Terror. Ihre Schmerzschreie waren wie süße Musik in seinen Ohren.

Nicht lange danach wurde Remus von Voldemort eingeladen. Sein ermüdetes Gesicht erhellte bei dem Anblick von Viridis, und mehr noch als dieser ihn im Eifer zu Boden warf, um den Werwolf zu umarmen. Nun arbeitete der Mann als Professor für Geschichte der Zauberei.

McGonagall wurde am Leben gelassen, aber nur weil sie akzeptierte was die Beiden über Dumbledore zu sagen hatten. Sie ahnte dass Dumbledore größtenteils in seinem Eigenen Interesse handelte, aber niemals hätte sie es für Möglich gehalten die Prophezeiung wäre eine Fälschung. Hätte sie das gewusst, hätte sie niemals zugelassen das Viridis zu seinen Verwandten gebracht werden wäre. Sie hätte ihn mit zu sich genommen und jemanden gesucht der ihr die Wahrheit erzählen konnte. Viridis wusste, wenn sie es hätte, hätte er sich niemals in Voldemort verliebt... und plötzlich fühlte sich sein Leben einigermaßen in Ordnung an. Ohne den Dunklen Lord, würde er sich Verloren fühlen.

Was den Herrscher über die Zaubererwelt anging... Voldemort war damit zufrieden Berater des Ministers zu sein, es erlaubte ihm viel Freizeit. Der Minister war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Lucius Malfoy. Er wollte schon immer diesen Posten, und er kannte sich in der Politik aus. Sein Sohn, Draco, arbeitete bereits in derselben Abteilung, obwohl es ihm eigentlich egal sein könnte. Er kannte Lucius, und dass war genug für ihn. Draco war immer ein Arsch gewesen, und war immer noch genauso arrogant wie bisher. Narcissa sah jeden Tag so aus als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen, also sprach er erst gar nicht mit ihr. Als Lucius von Draco's Beschreibungen hörte, lachte er und gab zu dass seine Frau die Angewohnheit hatte, ohne Grund wütend zu sein.

Die anderen Todesser hatten entweder einen Arbeitsplatz im Ministerium oder irgendwo anders, oder sie hatten beschlossen, ein paar Jahre einfach ein schönes Leben zu führen bevor sie sich eine Arbeit aufbauten. Bellatrix, zum Beispiel, reiste mit ihrem Mann und Rabastan rund um die Welt, alle drei genossen ihre Freiheit bevor sie zurück kamen, um ihrem Lord zu dienen, egal was sich änderte oder passierte.

„Du bist in deinen Gedanken verloren.", meinte Voldemort anschuldigend. „Ist das eine leise Beschwerde ich sei nicht Interessant genug?"

„Oh du willst doch nur das ich mit dir prahle."

„Aber natürlich! Das ist doch offensichtlich!"

Viridis lächelte verliebt als er an Voldemort's Unterlippe knabberte.

„Du bist unmöglich.", entschloss er, und es war in Ordnung.

~fin~


End file.
